Janessa: Jasmine's new beginnings
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: When Jasmine returns from prison, she tries to make ends meet with Debbie, but meets a new girl but can she fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Janessa: Jasmine's new beginnings**_

**Part one**

**Unwelcome arrival**

Vanessa sat in the pub, checked her phone and sighed, and read that she had a new message from Paddy.  
She put her phone back down, saw a vibrant, beautiful woman walk through the doors of the Woolie. She checked this woman up and down and took particular interest in her.

Debbie was sat further down the bar, Jasmine looked at her, thought of how much she had changed since she last saw her. Jasmine was going to approach her, before a tall man with brown hair, a beard kiss Debbie. Jasmine swallowed thickly, her breath felt cut short, she was about to leave before a blonde haired girl tapped her on the shoulder lightly, "Can I help you? You seem a little lost."  
Jasmine took a shallow breath, "Erm, no but thanks anyway."  
Vanessa noticed she was looking at Debbie, "She been causing you any trouble, she is a Dingle, it's to be expected. Don't worry."

Jasmine smiled on the inside and thought, '_That's the Debbie I know.' _She quickly snapped out of her little day dream, and looked at Pete and asked Vanessa, "Who is he?"  
Vanessa looked at her, "Pete Barton, her new boyfriend, she had trouble with her previous boyfriend Cameron, I'm sure you would have heard about the siege?"  
Jasmine shook her head, and didn't take her eyes off of Debbie, "What happened?"  
"The whole pub got held hostage, he let some go and Chas and Debbie remained, and also he had a shot gun, and had previously murdered three people."

Jasmine still didn't take her eyes off of Debbie and Vanessa had to aske, " Sorry, do you know her?"  
Jasmine stared at her further, and just at that moment Ashley walked in, "Jasmine?" he gasped. When Debbie thought she had heard Ashley say Jasmine's name she turned around and her heart stopped, Jasmine quickly turned to face Debbie after she had a quick glance at Ashley. Debbie swallowed thickly, Pete looked at her, Chas came out from the back and now several eyes were on Jasmine. The pub fell awkwardly silent and because Jasmine hated it she decided to break it, keeping her eyes fixed on Debbie she said slowly, "We could always give hello a try."

Debbie slowly stood up and Jasmine's heart started to race but soon came to realise it was for all the wrong reasons. Debbie walked over to Jasmine, before stopping and stood angrilly for a few moments, before slapping Jamine full pelt. There were gasps from all around the pub, and both Ashley and Chas snapped, "DEBBIE!"  
Jasmine held back tears and put her hand on her cheek which was now burning with pain.  
Debbie glared at Jasmine, she was so angry and Jasmine knew she was in trouble with her and that was one of the things that scared her about Debbie. You never knew what she would do next. Debbie stood steadily and kept her glare on Jasmine and snarled, " Five years, you told me to move on and that you'd be changed. It's worked the other way around."  
Jasmine swallowed thickly.  
"And you say what you just said, _' We could always give hello a try._' You said it the same way you said it last time. You have no idea what I have just been through."  
The pub remained quiet, Jasmine couldn't say anything. She had just hoped that Debbie would be more welcoming, but also wasn't expecting a party on her return. She looked at Debbie for another moment before pushing Ashley out of her way on her way out.  
Debbie turned back round to Pete, went back to the bar, Vanessa decided to follow Jasmine.

**Part Two**

**Creating bonds**

Vanessa followed Jasmine out of the pub and noticed this vibrant, beautiful young girl was now fragile and a mess, in need of someone but of course she had a curious mind about this girl and why Debbie had just hit her. Over time she heard small talks in the village about some Thomas girl but didn't actually imagine it to be her, of course it couldn't. But There she was that girl that was talked about, now broken.  
Vanessa approached her and asked, "Who are you really?" Jamine stayed quiet and seemed to shield herself by saying nothing at all, in fact not saying anything would stop her from being weak. Jasmine held back tears, and as Vanessa walked in front of her, Vanessa herself saw that Jasmine could cry at any moment even if she did speak. Vanessa saw the only thing to do was to comfort her, so she put her arms around Jasmine and hugged her. Jasmine however felt that this was wrong and quickly pulled away, wiped her eyes quickly, "You don't even know who I am and what I am capable of, I killed a police officer, surely you have heard the stories unless you haven't lived here long you don't want to know, all you need to know is...Don't get to know me okay?"  
Vanessa sighed, " I have heard the stories, but that doesn't matter, it doesn't sound like you."  
"WELL IT IS ME! I KILLED A POLICE OFFICER IN COLD BLOOD HOW CAN YOU BE FINE WITH IT?! I AM JASMINE THOMAS, FAMOUS LESBIAN POLICE OFFICER KILLER! JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jamine shouted before storming off leaving Vanessa lost for words.

Vanessa sat at home on her own with a bottle of wine and the only thing she thought about were the words that Jasmine had shouted early on. She couldn't stand the thought of Jasmine being on her own, so she decided to go out and find her.

Jasmine sat at the bus stop and her face was wet with tears, Vanessa slowly approached her, "IT's cold out here...Why don't you come back to mine?"  
Jasmine swallowed thickly, slowly looked up, "You don't even know me, yet you keep chasing me."  
Vanessa leaned against the frame of the bus shelter and sighed, " Maybe you need someone...Look what you said earlier, it's been on a loop in my head." Even though Vanessa had just started to make conversation Jasmine didn't want to know, so she stood up and said quietly, "I need to go."  
Vanessa looked at this girl and decided she couldn't let her go, so she put her hand on Jasmines chest to stop her from going, "Stay at mine, it's the least I can do. Come on Jamine. I'm not judging you, even though you think I am."  
Jasmine looked at this girl and somehow in her mind she started to fall for her, but knew she couldn't be too careful. Even if Vanessa wasn't judging her, but of course Jasmine was being very cautious and soon found herself giving in and walking home with her.

The next morning Jasmine woke up to find Vanessa sat beside her, and said quietly, "Why do you even bother with me?"  
Vanessa sighed, "It doesn't matter what you did or what you have done in the past. It's who you are now that matters."  
Jasmine sighed, "And who am I? If not a lesbian police officer killer?"  
Vanessa took a shallow breath and looked at her, "A kind, compassionate young girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"I suppose." Jasmine sighed, took a few moments to think of what to say, "Thank you. For taking me in I must be a right pain."  
Vanessa smiled slightly, "Not at all."  
Jasmine looked at her and started to admire and respect her, as she was the only who would take her in when no-one else would, and she liked how Vanessa kept trying despite how stubborn, selfish she had been.

Later in that day Jasmine sat in the park reading a book, she looked up when she saw Debbie, slowly looked back down again as Debbie approached her, "Still sticking around then? Where have you been staying?" Debbie asked as she sat down beside Jasmine.  
"Why is it any of your business? You are with Pete." Jasmine snapped.  
"Sorry for asking." She sighed.  
"No, no I should be sorry, I'm happy you found someone like I told you to." Jasmine sighed putting her book down.  
"Apart from Cameron, worst mistake going. I still have nightmares over him." Debbie sighed looking down at her hands.  
Jasmine slowly put her hand on Debbie's, Debbie quickly pulled away to Jasmine's touch, "What are you doing?" Debbie gasped.  
Jasmine swallowed thickly and looked at her, "Debbie, I didn't mean it in that way."  
"I KNOW! I know." Debbie said seeming in a panic, the memory of Cameron was haunting her, "I need to get back to work." She said and quickly got up and walked away. Jasmine sighed and thought she had done something wrong and decided to go back to reading.  
"Eh up bookworm." Cain smirked walking over.  
"Get lost Cain." Jasmine snapped.  
"Oh don't worry I'm not interested in ya. I 'ave someone of me own now."  
_'Good for you.'_ Jasmine thought to herself before standing up and walking off, and she went to the cafe, and sat in silence as Vanessa walked in, "Eh up, I was wondering where you had got to."  
"Hey" Jasmine said quietly, drinking her coffee slowly.  
"What's up?" Vanessa asked, sitting beside her and knew something was wrong.  
"Apart from life? Everything." Jasmine replied stubbornly.  
Vanessa hated Jas like this even though she hadn't even known her for a full day, "Hey tell me what happened?"  
Jasmine looked at the table in front of her, and was figuring out how to put this into words, took a breath, "I started talking to Debbie, she was talking to me about Cameron and she was starting to open up to me, then I was stupid. I put my hand on hers, just being nice you know and...she got sensitive and lost it."  
"She is bound to be rough around the edges, but getting over her ordeal and everything she had been through...it takes time." Vanessa said to her, before taking her hand, "Come with me."  
Jasmine thought about it for a few moments before giving in and she went with her back to Vanessa's.

**Part Three**

**Opening arms**

Vanessa sat on her bed, and Jasmine walked in slowly, "Can I come in?" Jasmine asked softly.  
"Yeah of course." Vanessa smiled slightly and looked up at her. Jasmine made her way in nervously and rubbed her hands, "So... I was wondering and I know it's a big ask-"  
"Yes you can stay, move in if you like, as long as you are okay that is all that matters." Vanessa interrupted. Jasmine's brown eyes looked down at Vanessa and as Vanessa looked at her, she saw how vulnerable Jasmine was, "Thanks." Jasmine said softly.  
"Come here." Vanessa said to her and opened her arms for her. Jasmine slowly came closer, still didn't know if this was right but Vanessa was being so kind and understanding with her, she didn't want to push her away.  
As Jamine sat beside her Vanessa hugged her softly, "You always will have me. I won't leave your side. Ever." These words hit Jasmine, as she had forgotten what love felt like until now. Jasmine felt tears coming to her eyes and clung tightly to Vanessa for longer. Jas soon found herself in tears, instead of Debbie comforting her it was Vanessa.  
Vanessa held onto her, rocked her softly, "It's okay. It's all okay now. I will look after you."  
Jasmine kept hold of her and the tears just carried on streaming down her face, after all the bullying in prison and all the trouble that she had from prison guards, she now confided in Vanessa. Vanessa became her rock and seemed to be the only one who cared.

After a short while Jasmine sat on her own whilst Vanessa was cooking in the kitchen, she looked around and sighed, before standing up and pulling the bottom of her top down, went into the kitchen and took a breath before looking at Vanessa, "Want any help? I'm a bit board. I was just wondering if there was anything that I could do."  
Vanessa looked up from what she was stirring in the pan and smiled slightly, "You can't do anything in here, however I have some post that needs to be sent off. That's if you don't mind."  
Jasmine walked over to the worktop, where there were a few letters, "That it?" She asked shyly.  
"Yep that's it." Vanessa said briefly looking away from the steaming pan. Jasmine held the letters, looked up at Vanessa and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Don't be too long eh? Tea is on. Spaghetti , it was the best I could find."  
Jasmine smiled slightly and walked off to the post box and posted the letters. She then looked curiously down the road at the Woolie and decided to go.

**Part Four**

**Further Mistakes**

Jasmine went into the Woolie and in a way was relieved that she didn't see Debbie, but as she looked around and saw faces old and new. She started to hear people whispering around her and decided just to tell them about hers and Debbie's past, "I know you lot are whispering about me because of what happened the other day when I came here so let's just get it out in the open yeah? Me and Debbie used to go out with each other, I'm Jasmine Thomas. I killed a police officer in cold blood. I know what ya thinking, that I'm just a dirty lesbian cow who doesn't know where her loyalties lie, but you're wrong. You're all wrong because what I did, confessing to the police that I killed him, it took a lot of guts... I got my punishment, and I've learned so please just stop the whispering and let's just all get along please." She gasped before walking out quickly, quickly wiped her tears whilst Ruby and Ali stood with their drinks, "What was all that about?" Ali asked Ruby, "I don't know but Ali she needs someone clearly. Poor girl just confessing to the whole pub." Ruby replied.

Jasmine came back into Vanessa's and shut the door and sat on the sofa, Vanessa heard the door and walked through, "You back? You took a bit longer than expected, where have you-" Vanessa began and saw Jas was on the verge of breaking point.  
"They all know." Jasmine gasped, her voice sounded like she could cry again. Vanessa sat beside her and put her arm around her, "They know what?"  
"About me and Debbie and I'm scum, no-one will want to know me."  
"What do you mean about you and Debbie?" Vanessa asked, no again concerned about her.  
"We used to be together, I used to be her girlfriend. I told the whole pub, just so gossip would stop, I just want it to stop." Jasmine gasped, was in tears again and Vanessa held her tightly, "Hey, it's alright, it's okay I'm here for you, no-one will hurt you I promise." She sighed, holding back tears herself. Vanessa knew that if she wasn't there for this fragile young girl and if she went back to Debbie, Debbie could possibly ruin her.

Vanessa tucked Jasmine into bed later that night and kissed her forehead and slowly walked out and went to her room.  
Jasmine woke screaming in the night and Vanessa quickly rushed to her side to comfort her, she held her tightly, "It's okay Jasmine, it's okay it was just a dream."  
Jasmine held onto her tightly, "It's Shane." She gasped.  
"It's okay, it was only just a dream. Calm down okay?" Vanessa said, held her tightly.

"Debbie and I...We had our fights and rows, but what couples don't? The last time I saw her I broke her heart and I swore I would never come back here because this place, too much has has happened...On my way through town I saw a sign that said Emmerdale and I wondered if she had changed. I was just curious. I had to see her, but that's where I made further mistakes." Jasmine said to Vanessa around an hour later once she had calmed down. Vanessa was fascinated and cared very much about Jasmine and was willing to listen to her. Vanessa sighed, and put her hand on Jasmine's and Jasmine looked at her and the light from the bedside lamp reflected from her eyeS and the room was dark, quiet, Jasmine looked at her for a few more moments before she leaned in to kiss Vanessa. Vanessa also went slowly near her and Jasmine was the first to put her lips on Vanessa's and soon enough Jasmine put her arm around Vanessa, and the kiss lasted for a few short moments, and Vanessa slowly pulled away. Jasmine slowly reached Vanessa's eyes and wondered if she did anything wrong before Vanessa said to her quietly, "I love you."  
Jasmine took a few moments to reply and looked at her and said softly, "I love you too"  
Vanessa looked at her for a little longer before standing up, "Right try and get some sleep, you know where I am if you need me." Jasmine nodded and said quietly with a slight smile on her face," Thank you. For talking to me."  
Vanessa walked over to her and kissed her softly and replied,"I will see you in the morning." She then walked out and closed the door. Jasmine got into bed, she looked around before turning the lamp off and going to sleep.

**Part 5**

**A Woodfield and a Dingle**

Debbie was working in the garage in her usual overalls , she even forgot that Jasmine was back in the village , that was until she saw her again walking down the road. Debbie stopped what she was doing and looked at Jas in a suggestive way which made Jasmine walk over to her. Jasmine put her fringe behind her ear and walked up the gravel to Debbie. Debbie leaned against a car, and saw how happy Jasmine was, "You look happy, what's made your day?"  
"Nothing, nothing, aren't I allowed to be happy? Jasmine asked.  
"It's one in the afternoon and I feel out of it." Debbie replied.  
Jasmine smiled slightly, " Are you due a break?"  
"I think so, what are you suggesting?"  
"Coffee? Cafe? " Jasmine smiled slightly.  
"Alright then, I will meet you there." Debbie said looking up.

Jasmine met Debbie and sat down, "Not sure how you liked your tea these days."  
"Same as before, so what have you been up to?" Debbie asked.  
"Well not a lot, just live with Vanessa, well she has been putting me up for the past couple of nights." Jasmine replied, drinking from her cup.  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" Debbie frowned.  
"Well I thought you had enough with Pete and Sarah." Jasmine shrugged.  
"True, so what do you do lately?" Debbie asked.  
"Well its hard for an ex convict to find work." Jasmine sighed.

"Vanessa and Jasmine, I know I've 'eard they're together." Val said to Kerry unaware Jasmine and Debbie were sat in the corner. Kerry frowned and took interest, "What ya mean like proper out? I thought what she said in the pub yesterday was bad about 'er and Debbie, but honestly Vanessa and Jasmine?" Kerry replied, Debbie overheard the conversation and looked up, Jasmine swallowed thickly feeling guilty.  
"What Kerry?" Debbie interrupted. Valerie quickly stopped Kerry from answering and butted in, "Jasmine and Vanessa pet, they are in a full on relationship from what I've heard."  
"I-I need to go." Jasmine said and stood up getting her bag and clearly wanted to go.  
"No Jas stay, is this true?" Debbie frowned and saw Jasmine looking guilty, "Jasmine?"  
"Thanks a lot Val! Just thanks!" Jasmine snapped not quite knowing how to react, "Yes Debbie me and Vanessa are together, since last night!"  
Debbie swallowed thickly and held back how bad she felt. Jasmine looked around before quickly storming out.

"Vanessa, is it true about you and Jasmine?" Debbie said to her in the pub later.  
"Debbie." She gasped, put her drink down.  
"Just tell me, is it true?" Debbie insisted, leaning forward.  
"It is yeah, but look she is in good hands. Not saying that she wasn't with you, I mean she has talked about being with you, she still cares about you, just not in that way no more."  
"Well just look after her for me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Janessa: Jasmine's new beginnings**_

**Part one**

**Unwelcome arrival**

Vanessa sat in the pub, checked her phone and sighed, and read that she had a new message from Paddy.  
She put her phone back down, saw a vibrant, beautiful woman walk through the doors of the Woolie. She checked this woman up and down and took particular interest in her.

Debbie was sat further down the bar, Jasmine looked at her, thought of how much she had changed since she last saw her. Jasmine was going to approach her, before a tall man with brown hair, a beard kiss Debbie. Jasmine swallowed thickly, her breath felt cut short, she was about to leave before a blonde haired girl tapped her on the shoulder lightly, "Can I help you? You seem a little lost."  
Jasmine took a shallow breath, "Erm, no but thanks anyway."  
Vanessa noticed she was looking at Debbie, "She been causing you any trouble, she is a Dingle, it's to be expected. Don't worry."

Jasmine smiled on the inside and thought, '_That's the Debbie I know.' _She quickly snapped out of her little day dream, and looked at Pete and asked Vanessa, "Who is he?"  
Vanessa looked at her, "Pete Barton, her new boyfriend, she had trouble with her previous boyfriend Cameron, I'm sure you would have heard about the siege?"  
Jasmine shook her head, and didn't take her eyes off of Debbie, "What happened?"  
"The whole pub got held hostage, he let some go and Chas and Debbie remained, and also he had a shot gun, and had previously murdered three people."

Jasmine still didn't take her eyes off of Debbie and Vanessa had to aske, " Sorry, do you know her?"  
Jasmine stared at her further, and just at that moment Ashley walked in, "Jasmine?" he gasped. When Debbie thought she had heard Ashley say Jasmine's name she turned around and her heart stopped, Jasmine quickly turned to face Debbie after she had a quick glance at Ashley. Debbie swallowed thickly, Pete looked at her, Chas came out from the back and now several eyes were on Jasmine. The pub fell awkwardly silent and because Jasmine hated it she decided to break it, keeping her eyes fixed on Debbie she said slowly, "We could always give hello a try."

Debbie slowly stood up and Jasmine's heart started to race but soon came to realise it was for all the wrong reasons. Debbie walked over to Jasmine, before stopping and stood angrilly for a few moments, before slapping Jamine full pelt. There were gasps from all around the pub, and both Ashley and Chas snapped, "DEBBIE!"  
Jasmine held back tears and put her hand on her cheek which was now burning with pain.  
Debbie glared at Jasmine, she was so angry and Jasmine knew she was in trouble with her and that was one of the things that scared her about Debbie. You never knew what she would do next. Debbie stood steadily and kept her glare on Jasmine and snarled, " Five years, you told me to move on and that you'd be changed. It's worked the other way around."  
Jasmine swallowed thickly.  
"And you say what you just said, _' We could always give hello a try._' You said it the same way you said it last time. You have no idea what I have just been through."  
The pub remained quiet, Jasmine couldn't say anything. She had just hoped that Debbie would be more welcoming, but also wasn't expecting a party on her return. She looked at Debbie for another moment before pushing Ashley out of her way on her way out.  
Debbie turned back round to Pete, went back to the bar, Vanessa decided to follow Jasmine.

**Part Two**

**Creating bonds**

Vanessa followed Jasmine out of the pub and noticed this vibrant, beautiful young girl was now fragile and a mess, in need of someone but of course she had a curious mind about this girl and why Debbie had just hit her. Over time she heard small talks in the village about some Thomas girl but didn't actually imagine it to be her, of course it couldn't. But There she was that girl that was talked about, now broken.  
Vanessa approached her and asked, "Who are you really?" Jamine stayed quiet and seemed to shield herself by saying nothing at all, in fact not saying anything would stop her from being weak. Jasmine held back tears, and as Vanessa walked in front of her, Vanessa herself saw that Jasmine could cry at any moment even if she did speak. Vanessa saw the only thing to do was to comfort her, so she put her arms around Jasmine and hugged her. Jasmine however felt that this was wrong and quickly pulled away, wiped her eyes quickly, "You don't even know who I am and what I am capable of, I killed a police officer, surely you have heard the stories unless you haven't lived here long you don't want to know, all you need to know is...Don't get to know me okay?"  
Vanessa sighed, " I have heard the stories, but that doesn't matter, it doesn't sound like you."  
"WELL IT IS ME! I KILLED A POLICE OFFICER IN COLD BLOOD HOW CAN YOU BE FINE WITH IT?! I AM JASMINE THOMAS, FAMOUS LESBIAN POLICE OFFICER KILLER! JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jamine shouted before storming off leaving Vanessa lost for words.

Vanessa sat at home on her own with a bottle of wine and the only thing she thought about were the words that Jasmine had shouted early on. She couldn't stand the thought of Jasmine being on her own, so she decided to go out and find her.

Jasmine sat at the bus stop and her face was wet with tears, Vanessa slowly approached her, "IT's cold out here...Why don't you come back to mine?"  
Jasmine swallowed thickly, slowly looked up, "You don't even know me, yet you keep chasing me."  
Vanessa leaned against the frame of the bus shelter and sighed, " Maybe you need someone...Look what you said earlier, it's been on a loop in my head." Even though Vanessa had just started to make conversation Jasmine didn't want to know, so she stood up and said quietly, "I need to go."  
Vanessa looked at this girl and decided she couldn't let her go, so she put her hand on Jasmines chest to stop her from going, "Stay at mine, it's the least I can do. Come on Jamine. I'm not judging you, even though you think I am."  
Jasmine looked at this girl and somehow in her mind she started to fall for her, but knew she couldn't be too careful. Even if Vanessa wasn't judging her, but of course Jasmine was being very cautious and soon found herself giving in and walking home with her.

The next morning Jasmine woke up to find Vanessa sat beside her, and said quietly, "Why do you even bother with me?"  
Vanessa sighed, "It doesn't matter what you did or what you have done in the past. It's who you are now that matters."  
Jasmine sighed, "And who am I? If not a lesbian police officer killer?"  
Vanessa took a shallow breath and looked at her, "A kind, compassionate young girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"I suppose." Jasmine sighed, took a few moments to think of what to say, "Thank you. For taking me in I must be a right pain."  
Vanessa smiled slightly, "Not at all."  
Jasmine looked at her and started to admire and respect her, as she was the only who would take her in when no-one else would, and she liked how Vanessa kept trying despite how stubborn, selfish she had been.

Later in that day Jasmine sat in the park reading a book, she looked up when she saw Debbie, slowly looked back down again as Debbie approached her, "Still sticking around then? Where have you been staying?" Debbie asked as she sat down beside Jasmine.  
"Why is it any of your business? You are with Pete." Jasmine snapped.  
"Sorry for asking." She sighed.  
"No, no I should be sorry, I'm happy you found someone like I told you to." Jasmine sighed putting her book down.  
"Apart from Cameron, worst mistake going. I still have nightmares over him." Debbie sighed looking down at her hands.  
Jasmine slowly put her hand on Debbie's, Debbie quickly pulled away to Jasmine's touch, "What are you doing?" Debbie gasped.  
Jasmine swallowed thickly and looked at her, "Debbie, I didn't mean it in that way."  
"I KNOW! I know." Debbie said seeming in a panic, the memory of Cameron was haunting her, "I need to get back to work." She said and quickly got up and walked away. Jasmine sighed and thought she had done something wrong and decided to go back to reading.  
"Eh up bookworm." Cain smirked walking over.  
"Get lost Cain." Jasmine snapped.  
"Oh don't worry I'm not interested in ya. I 'ave someone of me own now."  
_'Good for you.'_ Jasmine thought to herself before standing up and walking off, and she went to the cafe, and sat in silence as Vanessa walked in, "Eh up, I was wondering where you had got to."  
"Hey" Jasmine said quietly, drinking her coffee slowly.  
"What's up?" Vanessa asked, sitting beside her and knew something was wrong.  
"Apart from life? Everything." Jasmine replied stubbornly.  
Vanessa hated Jas like this even though she hadn't even known her for a full day, "Hey tell me what happened?"  
Jasmine looked at the table in front of her, and was figuring out how to put this into words, took a breath, "I started talking to Debbie, she was talking to me about Cameron and she was starting to open up to me, then I was stupid. I put my hand on hers, just being nice you know and...she got sensitive and lost it."  
"She is bound to be rough around the edges, but getting over her ordeal and everything she had been through...it takes time." Vanessa said to her, before taking her hand, "Come with me."  
Jasmine thought about it for a few moments before giving in and she went with her back to Vanessa's.

**Part Three**

**Opening arms**

Vanessa sat on her bed, and Jasmine walked in slowly, "Can I come in?" Jasmine asked softly.  
"Yeah of course." Vanessa smiled slightly and looked up at her. Jasmine made her way in nervously and rubbed her hands, "So... I was wondering and I know it's a big ask-"  
"Yes you can stay, move in if you like, as long as you are okay that is all that matters." Vanessa interrupted. Jasmine's brown eyes looked down at Vanessa and as Vanessa looked at her, she saw how vulnerable Jasmine was, "Thanks." Jasmine said softly.  
"Come here." Vanessa said to her and opened her arms for her. Jasmine slowly came closer, still didn't know if this was right but Vanessa was being so kind and understanding with her, she didn't want to push her away.  
As Jamine sat beside her Vanessa hugged her softly, "You always will have me. I won't leave your side. Ever." These words hit Jasmine, as she had forgotten what love felt like until now. Jasmine felt tears coming to her eyes and clung tightly to Vanessa for longer. Jas soon found herself in tears, instead of Debbie comforting her it was Vanessa.  
Vanessa held onto her, rocked her softly, "It's okay. It's all okay now. I will look after you."  
Jasmine kept hold of her and the tears just carried on streaming down her face, after all the bullying in prison and all the trouble that she had from prison guards, she now confided in Vanessa. Vanessa became her rock and seemed to be the only one who cared.

After a short while Jasmine sat on her own whilst Vanessa was cooking in the kitchen, she looked around and sighed, before standing up and pulling the bottom of her top down, went into the kitchen and took a breath before looking at Vanessa, "Want any help? I'm a bit board. I was just wondering if there was anything that I could do."  
Vanessa looked up from what she was stirring in the pan and smiled slightly, "You can't do anything in here, however I have some post that needs to be sent off. That's if you don't mind."  
Jasmine walked over to the worktop, where there were a few letters, "That it?" She asked shyly.  
"Yep that's it." Vanessa said briefly looking away from the steaming pan. Jasmine held the letters, looked up at Vanessa and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Don't be too long eh? Tea is on. Spaghetti , it was the best I could find."  
Jasmine smiled slightly and walked off to the post box and posted the letters. She then looked curiously down the road at the Woolie and decided to go.

**Part Four**

**Further Mistakes**

Jasmine went into the Woolie and in a way was relieved that she didn't see Debbie, but as she looked around and saw faces old and new. She started to hear people whispering around her and decided just to tell them about hers and Debbie's past, "I know you lot are whispering about me because of what happened the other day when I came here so let's just get it out in the open yeah? Me and Debbie used to go out with each other, I'm Jasmine Thomas. I killed a police officer in cold blood. I know what ya thinking, that I'm just a dirty lesbian cow who doesn't know where her loyalties lie, but you're wrong. You're all wrong because what I did, confessing to the police that I killed him, it took a lot of guts... I got my punishment, and I've learned so please just stop the whispering and let's just all get along please." She gasped before walking out quickly, quickly wiped her tears whilst Ruby and Ali stood with their drinks, "What was all that about?" Ali asked Ruby, "I don't know but Ali she needs someone clearly. Poor girl just confessing to the whole pub." Ruby replied.

Jasmine came back into Vanessa's and shut the door and sat on the sofa, Vanessa heard the door and walked through, "You back? You took a bit longer than expected, where have you-" Vanessa began and saw Jas was on the verge of breaking point.  
"They all know." Jasmine gasped, her voice sounded like she could cry again. Vanessa sat beside her and put her arm around her, "They know what?"  
"About me and Debbie and I'm scum, no-one will want to know me."  
"What do you mean about you and Debbie?" Vanessa asked, no again concerned about her.  
"We used to be together, I used to be her girlfriend. I told the whole pub, just so gossip would stop, I just want it to stop." Jasmine gasped, was in tears again and Vanessa held her tightly, "Hey, it's alright, it's okay I'm here for you, no-one will hurt you I promise." She sighed, holding back tears herself. Vanessa knew that if she wasn't there for this fragile young girl and if she went back to Debbie, Debbie could possibly ruin her.

Vanessa tucked Jasmine into bed later that night and kissed her forehead and slowly walked out and went to her room.  
Jasmine woke screaming in the night and Vanessa quickly rushed to her side to comfort her, she held her tightly, "It's okay Jasmine, it's okay it was just a dream."  
Jasmine held onto her tightly, "It's Shane." She gasped.  
"It's okay, it was only just a dream. Calm down okay?" Vanessa said, held her tightly.

"Debbie and I...We had our fights and rows, but what couples don't? The last time I saw her I broke her heart and I swore I would never come back here because this place, too much has has happened...On my way through town I saw a sign that said Emmerdale and I wondered if she had changed. I was just curious. I had to see her, but that's where I made further mistakes." Jasmine said to Vanessa around an hour later once she had calmed down. Vanessa was fascinated and cared very much about Jasmine and was willing to listen to her. Vanessa sighed, and put her hand on Jasmine's and Jasmine looked at her and the light from the bedside lamp reflected from her eyeS and the room was dark, quiet, Jasmine looked at her for a few more moments before she leaned in to kiss Vanessa. Vanessa also went slowly near her and Jasmine was the first to put her lips on Vanessa's and soon enough Jasmine put her arm around Vanessa, and the kiss lasted for a few short moments, and Vanessa slowly pulled away. Jasmine slowly reached Vanessa's eyes and wondered if she did anything wrong before Vanessa said to her quietly, "I love you."  
Jasmine took a few moments to reply and looked at her and said softly, "I love you too"  
Vanessa looked at her for a little longer before standing up, "Right try and get some sleep, you know where I am if you need me." Jasmine nodded and said quietly with a slight smile on her face," Thank you. For talking to me."  
Vanessa walked over to her and kissed her softly and replied,"I will see you in the morning." She then walked out and closed the door. Jasmine got into bed, she looked around before turning the lamp off and going to sleep.

**Part 5**

**A Woodfield and a Dingle**

Debbie was working in the garage in her usual overalls , she even forgot that Jasmine was back in the village , that was until she saw her again walking down the road. Debbie stopped what she was doing and looked at Jas in a suggestive way which made Jasmine walk over to her. Jasmine put her fringe behind her ear and walked up the gravel to Debbie. Debbie leaned against a car, and saw how happy Jasmine was, "You look happy, what's made your day?"  
"Nothing, nothing, aren't I allowed to be happy? Jasmine asked.  
"It's one in the afternoon and I feel out of it." Debbie replied.  
Jasmine smiled slightly, " Are you due a break?"  
"I think so, what are you suggesting?"  
"Coffee? Cafe? " Jasmine smiled slightly.  
"Alright then, I will meet you there." Debbie said looking up.

Jasmine met Debbie and sat down, "Not sure how you liked your tea these days."  
"Same as before, so what have you been up to?" Debbie asked.  
"Well not a lot, just live with Vanessa, well she has been putting me up for the past couple of nights." Jasmine replied, drinking from her cup.  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" Debbie frowned.  
"Well I thought you had enough with Pete and Sarah." Jasmine shrugged.  
"True, so what do you do lately?" Debbie asked.  
"Well its hard for an ex convict to find work." Jasmine sighed.

"Vanessa and Jasmine, I know I've 'eard they're together." Val said to Kerry unaware Jasmine and Debbie were sat in the corner. Kerry frowned and took interest, "What ya mean like proper out? I thought what she said in the pub yesterday was bad about 'er and Debbie, but honestly Vanessa and Jasmine?" Kerry replied, Debbie overheard the conversation and looked up, Jasmine swallowed thickly feeling guilty.  
"What Kerry?" Debbie interrupted. Valerie quickly stopped Kerry from answering and butted in, "Jasmine and Vanessa pet, they are in a full on relationship from what I've heard."  
"I-I need to go." Jasmine said and stood up getting her bag and clearly wanted to go.  
"No Jas stay, is this true?" Debbie frowned and saw Jasmine looking guilty, "Jasmine?"  
"Thanks a lot Val! Just thanks!" Jasmine snapped not quite knowing how to react, "Yes Debbie me and Vanessa are together, since last night!"  
Debbie swallowed thickly and held back how bad she felt. Jasmine looked around before quickly storming out.

"Vanessa, is it true about you and Jasmine?" Debbie said to her in the pub later.  
"Debbie." She gasped, put her drink down.  
"Just tell me, is it true?" Debbie insisted, leaning forward.  
"It is yeah, but look she is in good hands. Not saying that she wasn't with you, I mean she has talked about being with you, she still cares about you, just not in that way no more."  
"Well just look after her for me."


End file.
